witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina
Gina is the recurring name of a character or characters subject to transformations. The first is a purple-haired neophyte introduced in a 2001 Tales of the Shrinking Sorceress story. She is transformed into a statue. There is also a blonde-haired waitress at a coffee shop in the story BWFF included with Wicked Ways. She is transformed into a cigarette. Neophyte story Duel or The Duel *Rated: PG *Contents: Trans, Ev *Summary: When Gina challanges Ebony to a duel of magic, she has no idea what she's in for. thumduel1.jpg| "You think a a few little charms and shit makes you a sorceress", Ebony spoke as she looked the girl over and felt her power. She was talented but all in all pretty average, nothing she could not happen. "Yeah, whatever, you think I'm afraid of you voodoo-girl, well guess again", Gina smiled as she spoke. Not a hit of fear in her voice. "Vodoo girl?, oh now you done it bitch", the elder sorceress hissed smoke at the purple haired neophyte. thumduel2.jpg| The room rippled with heat waves as Gina built her fire ball. With a quick toss a ball of super heated plasma that could destroy a city block was thrown. "Bitch? I rather be a bitch then fried", Gina saw the ball fly away, nowing on contact it will leave nothing but a charred smear of her foe. Ebony smiled. thumduel3.jpg|The ball of flame shrank. Ebony caught it and snuffed it out with her fingers. "What was that suppose to be, I should turn your ass into a cigarette lighter", laughed the dark skinned blond. Such an act was well within her power but she had a better idea.. thumduel4.jpg| Ebony gestured as lights dazled around her hand in Gina, ginna felt her feet go numb. and it ease up, as she looked down she saw her skin and clothing turning into marble. "Nooooo!", screamed Gina. "To late now Miss Thing, you messed with the wrong lady". thumduel5.jpg| "I'm so sorry", cried Gina as she floated closer she could not feel her body and her arms started to feel numb as did her neck. "Baby, I'm gonna turn you into a paper weight, that'll teach you to challange your elders. thumduel6.jpg|Gina was gone, only her thought remained sealed foever in stone. In her mind she could hear and see as if looking through clouded glass and hearing through cotton. Ebony mind was on where to put her new trophy. thumduel7.jpg| "Not bad, but a to big", laughed the sorceress floating the statue to her hand making it smaller. thumduel8.jpg| "OK, thats better", Gina was now a perfect 1ft statue. Her thoughts cried out but could not drown Ebony's cackle. Servant story Gina the servant.jpg Gina the servant changed.jpg Gina the servant shrunk.jpg Gina the servant abducted.jpg Gina the servant asking for help.jpg Gina the servant is cigarette.jpg Gina the servant is in danger.jpg Gina the servant is wrapped.jpg Gina the servant is lit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shrinking Sorceresses